I've got a dream
by Hibernia12
Summary: Will and Evanlyn are on Skorghill, and something the Skandians do surprises all. Uses the song I've Got A Dream from Tangled. Also, it includes Percy Jackson, and maybe some LOTR. It also contains different time periods in the RA books. It's just kind of a bunch of series with songs added to them.
1. I've got a dream

**AN: so this is just something I had in my head and it was hilarious. I had a teeny bit of help from Moonling Child. It takes place in book eh when Will and Evanlyn are on Skorghill. The song used is from Tangled. I don't own it or RA. **

They had been at sea for a week and they had finally reached Skorghill. The little island for passing seafarers. Will and Evanlyn were nervous about what would happen to them. The Skandians were very intimidating. Big, burly and always carried an axe with them. Also they all had nicknames. Like Killer and Fang

"Will, what do we do?" Evanlyn asked nervously as they were left alone in their little lean-too next to the shack on Skorghill.

"We do as we're told I guess. And hope and pray that they don't kill us." Will answered.

Just then the door to the lean-too opened up and Erak, the ships captain was at the door.

"Come on, we need you two in the dining room. Another ship has just come and we need servers." He explained. Will and Evanlyn followed him into the shack which wasn't really a shack. It was a large dinning hall with a kitchen to the side. When Will and Evanlyn entered, they saw about 2 dozen or more Skandian raiders.

Evanlyn quivered and Will was scared. With so many raiders around, they would get drunk. 'Hopefully they won't break into song. That would be torture' Will thought to himself.

Erak ordered the two to serve the ale and meat. They did so for about two hours. Just as Will had predicted, they were drunk after that time. Will and Evanlyn decided to break for a quick minute and chat a bit.

"So what do you want to do when you're older?" Will asked Evanlyn.

"Well, I don't know. I guess I would really like to work in Castle Araluen. It had been my lifelong dream."

Unexpectedly, the captain of the other ship had been listening to them and said,

"I had a dream once." And he threw his axe against the wall and it stuck there. Then he started to sing.

"I'm malicious mean and scary.

My sneer could curdle dairy.

And violence-wise my hands are not the cleanest.

But despite my evil look and my temper and my hook,"

he gestured to his hook on his right arm,

"I've always yearned to be a concert pianist." He went up to the piano and started playing a tune to his song.

"Can't you see me on the stage performing Mozart,

tickling the ivories 'til they gleam.

Yes I'd rather be called deadly,

For my killer show-tune medley,"

He played a scale on the piano,

"Thank you!

Cause way down deep inside

I've got a dream."

Then the entire company started singing. It was a scary sight.

"He's got a dream!

He's got a dream!"

Then the hook man went into solo again,

"See I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem!

Though I do like breaking femurs,

You can count me with the dreamers,

Like everybody else I've got a dream."

Then a really ugly thug with an over large nose stood up and sang.

"I've got scars and lumps and bruises,

Plus something here that oozes,"

He pointed to his underarm,

"And let's not even mention my complexion.

But despite my extra toes

and my goiter and my nose,

I really want to make a love connection."

He crawled into a barrel and pretended it was a boat,

"Can't you see me with a special little lady

Rowin' in a rowboat down the stream?

Though I'm one disgusting blighter

I'm a lover, not a fighter -

'Cause way down deep inside

I've got a dream

I've got a dream!"

Erak, who was also drunk, grabbed Will and threw him into the crowd of singing Skandians. They all had fun shoving him around to different solos.

"He's got a dream,

He's got a dream!" Chorused the whole room.

"And I know one day romance will reign supreme!

Though my face leaves people screaming

There's a child behind it, dreaming -

Like everybody else

I've got a dream" sang the thug with the large nose as he thrust Will to another thug.

"Tor would like to quit and be a florist" Will was shoved to another thug.

"Gunther does interior design"

"Ulf is into mime"

"Attila's cupcakes are sublime"

"Bruiser knits

Killer sews

Fang does little puppet shows"

The hook man sang again, "And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns!"

A very large Skandian took out his unicorn.

Then they all turned on Will.

"What about you?" Asked the hook man.

"Me?" Questioned Will.

"What's your dream?" Asked big nosed man.

"I don't know." He answered timidly.

"Well, you'd better think fast cause its your turn." They threw him up onto a table.

Will decided to be funny cause they're all drunk.

"I have dreams, like you - no, really!

Just much less touchy-feely

They mainly happen somewhere

warm and sunny

On an island that I own

Tanned and rested and alone"

They grabbed him off the table and Will thought 'something that they'll love'

"Surrounded by enormous piles of money"

Evanlyn had been watching in shock then tried to suppress her laughter. Them she decided to join Will. But she made up her dream.

"I've got a dream!"

"She's got a dream!" They chorused

"I've got a dream!"

"She's got a dream!"

"I just want to see the floating

lanterns gleam!" Evanlyn sang as she hopped up onto a table.

"Yeahh!" The thugs yelled.

"And with every passing hour

I'm so glad I left my tower -" not true but they don't know that,

"Like all you lovely folks" not true either "I've got a dream!"

They alternated singing. "She's got a dream!"

"He's got a dream!"

"They've got a dream!"

"We've got a dream!"

"So our diff 'rences ain't

really that extreme!"

All together "We're one big team...!"

"Call us brutal -"

"Sick -"

"Sadistic -"

"And grotesquely optimistic"

The thugs all chorused "'Cause way down deep inside

We've got a dream!"

"I've got a dream!" Hook man shouted

"I've got a dream!" Big nosed man shouted.

The thugs chorused

"I've got a dream!

I've got a dream!

I've got a dream!"

"I've got a dream!" Evanlyn and Will sang

They all chorused together

"Yes way down deep

inside, I've got a dream!

Yeahh!"

Will and Evanlyn were smiling and laughing until one of the Skandians said,

"What are you two still doing here? Get out!" He shouted.

Will and Evanlyn made themselves scarce and went to the lean-too. When they were there, they burst out laughing. Who would have known that Skandians could be so vocal.

**AN: it will continue and it will include Halt. Please R&R. **


	2. We are one

**AN: Fast forward to when Will is training the archers for the battle with the Temujai. I don't own RA. Or We Are One from The Lion King 2. Enjoy. **

"Alright, let's take a break for a bit." Will called to his exhausted archers. They had been at it for three hours and every body was tired.

The whole company of amateur archers relaxed their bows and went inside for a break. There were many different people from different countries. There were Gallicans, Celticans, Scotti, and Araluen. And they all were at each others throats, thinking their country was better than the other.

"The Scotti will whip your butts." Said one Scotti boy named Robert.

"Not a chance Scotti filth. The Gallicans are far more powerful." Rebutted a young Gallican boy called Antoine.

"Araluen will beat you all! We have the most controlled army in the world!" Boasted an Araluen girl called Charlotte, but liked to be called Charlie.

"ENOUGH! All of you!" Yelled Will to regain order. "This will not help us beat the Temujai. We need to work together as one." Will sighed and decided to use his new found hobby of singing to get his point across.

"As you go through life you'll see,

There is so much that we,

Don't understand.

And the only thing we know,

Is things don't always go,

The way we planned.

But you'll see every day,

That well never turn away.

When it seems all your dreams come undone.

We will stand by your side,

Filled with hope and filled with pride.

We are more than we are. We are one." Will thought that his point was not getting across and turned away.

That's when Evanlyn came and decided to help him out.

"If there's so much I must be,

Can I still just be me,

The way I am?

Can I trust in my own heart,

or am I just one part,

Of some big plan?"

Will got his courage back.

"Even those who are gone,

Are with us as we go on.

Your journey had only begun.

Tears of pain, tears of joy,

One thing nothing can destroy,

Is our pride deep inside,

We are one."

The archers finally understood but Will decided to keep going to let it sink in.

"We are one, you and I,

We are like the earth and sky,

One family under the sun.

All the wisdom to lead,

All the courage that you need,

You will find when you see,

We are one."

When Will finished, the archers all understood that they couldn't afford to start fighting amongst themselves.

"We get it now Will. Thanks." Said Robert.

"Yeah. Every one is powerful. And we are all united as one." Charlie said smiling. The archers nodded and liked each other from then on.

"Good. Now break is over. Back to work!" He said cheerily.

The archers chuckled and went outside to prepare for the oncoming Temujai.

**AN: please review! And tell me if I should write more with more songs. **


	3. I see the light

**AN: this is a different one. It is from Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Kronos was just killed and they are enjoying some time together. **

Percy looked out over the lake with his arm around Annabeth. Kronos was just defeated and all was well.

"Annabeth, do you love me?" Percy asked.

"Of course I do Seaweed Brain." She teased. Then she started to sing Percy's new favourite song.

"All those days watching from the windows

All those years outside looking in

All that time never even knowing

Just how blind I've been

Now I'm here blinking in the starlight

Now I'm here suddenly I see

Standing here it's all so clear

I'm where I'm meant to be." She turned to Percy.

"And at last I see the light

And it's like the fog has lifted

And at last I see the light

And it's like the sky is new

And it's warm and real and bright

And the world has somehow shifted

All at once everything looks different

Now that I see you"

Percy continued, "All those days chasing down a daydream

All those years living in a blur

All that time never truly seeing

Things, the way they were

Now she's here shining in the starlight

Now she's here suddenly I know

If she's here it's crystal clear

I'm where I'm meant to go."

"And at last I see the light" they sang together

"And it's like the fog has lifted." Percy soloed

"And at last I see the light." Together

"And it's like the sky is new." Annabeth soloed

"And it's warm and real and bright

And the world has somehow shifted

All at once everything is different

Now that I see you"

They were both full of contentment, as they finished and dozed off on the beach.

Just then a commotion sounded from the camp. They looked up and saw the entire camp circled around one thing. Percy and Annabeth got up and went towards it.

The crowd parted to reveal a small basket on the ground. But it was glowing. No one wanted to pick it up. So percy did. He picked up the basket and looked inside.

In it was a little baby, who looked about 9 months old. The crowd of campers gasped!

"What's going on?" Asked Chiron from the other end of the crowd.

"A baby!" Cried Percy, as he lifted the baby out. "He looks about 9 months old."

Suddenly, a woman came barreling through the crowd of demigods yelling, "where's my baby?" She saw percy with the child and looked relieved.

"Thank you kind boy. I don't know how to thank you for finding my little Cody." She said taking the baby from Percy.

"No problem. Who are you?" Percy asked

"I'm Lily Banks. Daughter of Hermes. This is my son Cody."** (Agent Cody Banks anyone? I didn't know his moms name so I made one up) **

"Well, nice to meet you Mrs. Banks. How did this happen?" Percy tried to ask but she was already gone. "Where'd she go?"

"One of the many gifts of Hermes. The ability to disappear." **(Idk if that true but oh well) **Travis Stoll said smirking.

Everyone returned to their day to day activities.

**AN: I hope u liked it. Please give me more ideas. It doesn't have to be rangers apprentice or Percy Jackson. It can be Narnia, or LOTR. **


	4. AN!

I have added more to chapter 3. It is longer. So please look at it. It's kinda intriguing. Lol!

Also if u want me to write one for a certain series, u need to tell me what part to do it on and what song. I'm not that creative. Try to make it Disney songs.


	5. Kiss the girl

**AN: this one made me laugh just typing it. I don't own LOTR or the little mermaid. Lol. Enjoy. **

Arwen and Aragorn were walking in the forest in Rivendell, just enjoying the others company. They reached the river and stopped. It was the night before they all left for mount doom.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Arwen asked.

"You said you'd bind yourself to me." Aragorn answered.

"And to that I hold. I would rather spend one lifetime with you, then face all the ages of this world alone." Arwen said tenderly. She handed Aragorn her necklace. "I choose a mortal life."

"You cannot give me this." Aragorn objected.

"It is mine to give to whom I will. Like my heart." Arwen retorted. Just then music started playing from the river.

"There you see her

Sitting there across the way

She don't got a lot to say

But there's something about her

And you don't know why

But you're dying to try

You wanna kiss the girl."

"Do you hear that?" Aragorn asked. Arwen just smiled.

"Yes, you want her

Look at her, you know you do

It's possible she wants you, too

There is one way to ask her

It don't take a word

Not a single word

Go on and kiss the girl" Aragorn smiled also.

"Sing with me now." Suddenly a whole chorus of voices sounded from the underbrush.

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la

My, oh, my

Look at the boy too shy

He ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Ain't that sad

Ain't it shame, too bad

You gonna miss the girl." They leaned in closer.

"Now's your moment

Floating in a blue lagoon

Boy, you better do it soon

No time will be better

She don't say a word

And she won't say a word

Until you kiss the girl."

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Don't be scared

You got the mood prepared

Go on and kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Don't stop now

Don't try to hide it how

You wanna kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Float along

Listen to the song

The song say kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Music play

Do what the music say

You wanna kiss the girl." They leaned in and prepared for a kiss.

"You've got to kiss the girl

Why don't you kiss the girl

You gotta kiss the girl

Go on and kiss the girl." The elf and the king kissed tenderly on the bridge near the river.

The creatures who had been singing felt a sense of satisfaction as the two lovers kissed and had a memorable time together. Even though they would soon be parted.

**AN: I hope u liked it. Remember if u have ideas, send me the series, the song, and the part in the series. Thanks! **


	6. Be prepared

**AN: here's the next one. Hope u like it. I forget who asked me to do it, I think it was a guest. But I don't own the lion king, or rangers apprentice. **

Morgarath paced on the training grounds scowling at his wargals. They had just failed to complete a menial task of killing a baron, and he was mad!

"You failed me again." He growled.

"Well, the baron was in the presence of Crowley, the ranger commandant. What were we supposed to do, kill Crowley?" One of the wargals asked irritated.

"Precisely." Morgarath said smiling evilly.

"I know that your powers of retention

Are as wet as a warthog's backside.

But thick as you are, pay attention

My words are a matter of pride." Morgarath paced in front of them. The wargals had blank expressions.

"It's clear from your vacant expressions

The lights are not all on upstairs

But we're talking kings and successions

Even you can't be caught unawares." He jumped at them causing them to fall over.

"So prepare for a chance of a lifetime

Be prepared for sensational news

A shining new era

Is tiptoeing nearer"

"And where do we feature?" The head wargal asked.

"Just listen to teacher." Morgarath said pinching his cheek.

"I know it sounds sordid

But you'll be rewarded

When at last I am given my dues

And injustice deliciously squared

Be prepared!"

"Yeah, Be prepared. Yeah-heh... we'll be prepared, heh...For what?" The second in command asked stupidly.

"For the death of the king!" Morgarath shouted.

"Why? Is he sick?"

"No, fool- we're going to kill him. And the rangers too." Morgarath said with a smirk.

"Great idea! Who needs a king?" The head wargal chimed.

"No king! No king! la-la-la-la-laa-laa!" They started chanting.

"Idiots! There will be a king!"

"Hey, but you said, uh..."

"I will be king! ...Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again!"

"Yaay! All right! Long live the king!" The wargals cheered.

"Long live the king! Long live the king!" All the wargals cheered

Every wargal sang along. "It's great that we'll soon be connected.

With a king who'll be all-time adored."

"Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected

To take certain duties on board

The future is littered with prizes

And though I'm the main addressee

The point that I must emphasize is

You won't get a sniff without me!

So prepare for the coup of the century

Be prepared for the murkiest scam

Meticulous planning

Tenacity spanning

Decades of denial

Is simply why I'll

Be king undisputed

Respected, saluted

And seen for the wonder I am,

Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared,

Be prepared!" Morgarath sang evilly as he walked to the top of his fortress.

"Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared

Be prepared!" The wargals repeated.

Morgarath laughed. "Now tell the Kalkara that they have permission to proceed in their task, while you do yours." He ordered his chief wargal.

Morgarath sat back in his makeshift throne and daydreamed about his victory and his new empire.

**AN: hope u liked it. Please give me more ideas. **


	7. Lets go fly a kite

**AN: This takes place after the lost stories. Enjoy. **

Halt looked at the front door the the tavern and scowled. 'Why people would go here is beyond me.' He thought.

But it was his job to go there and get friendly with the locals. He had to find out about the fiefs barons doings, as they seemed suspicious.

Halt walked in and was buffeted by the smoke and haze of the eating room. It was stuffy, but not unbearable.

"Ho now friend! What can I get for you this fine evening?" The barkeeper asked cheerily.

"A mug of ale and some bread." Halt responded just as cheerily to seem nice.

"And you shall have it. The name's Sam." He said sticking out his hand.

"Kyle." Halt said using his alias.

They exchanged casual conversation and halt got friendly with the locals as planned. They bought him drinks which he consumed to be polite. Soon Halt was as drunk as the common bum. He was laughing as loudly as an angry bear.

"And then, he wrapped me in a headlock." Halt recounted a fake story. The crowd gasped. "But I kicked him where it counted and got the best of him." He said with a laugh. The people laughed as well. Halt then decided, in his fogged mind to sing a song that he remembered from his childhood.

"With tuppence for paper and strings

You can have your own set of wings

With your feet on the ground

You're a bird in a flight

With your fist holding tight

To the string of your kite

Oh, oh, oh!

Let's go fly a kite

Up to the highest height!

Let's go fly a kite and send it soaring

Up through the atmosphere

Up where the air is clear

Oh, let's go fly a kite!"

Then one of the other tenants joined in knowing the song,

"When you send it flyin' up there

All at once you're lighter than air

You can dance on the breeze

Over 'ouses and trees

With your first 'olding tight

To the string of your kite

They all sang in unison,

"Oh, oh, oh!

Let's go fly a kite

Up to the highest height!

Let's go fly a kite and send it soaring

Up through the atmosphere

Up where the air is clear

Let's go fly a kite!"

The whole tavern erupted in cheers and the upraised Halt who then staggered to the stairs and bowed deeply. The then mock saluted and staggered up the stairs to his room and collapsed on his bed to sleep.

**AN: what did u think? The next one is an RA as well. **


	8. Reflection

**AN: here is the next chapter. Sorry if piper is a little OOC, but i had to do that so it would fit with the song. I don't own Mulan or HoO. **

Piper walked out of her house in LA. She had just had another fight with her dad about her knack for stealing and getting kicked out of schools.

It wasn't like it was her fault. She just asked for stuff and they gave it to her. And the whole kicked out of school thing had to do with just that.

"Great. I'm never going to find a guy who will accept me for this. My dad wants a perfect daughter who doesn't steal. I try to put on a facade of good girl but it doesn't work." Piper cried to herself. Then she thought up a tune to her problems,

"Look at me,

I will never pass

For a perfect bride,

Or a perfect daughter

Can it be

I'm not meant to play this part?" She walked around to the little pond in her backyard.

"Now I see

That if I were truly to be myself,

I would break my family's heart." She starred at her reflection in the glass-like water,

"Who is that girl I see

Staring straight back at me?

Why is my reflection someone I don't know?" Piper looked away and ran out the back gates to the beach.

"Somehow I cannot hide

Who I am, Though I've tried

When will my

Reflection show who I am inside?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside." Piper knelt down in the sand and just pondered what to do, until her dad's voice echoed to the beach.

"Piper, I'm leaving now. Jane is here if you need anything." He called. Piper ignored him. She needed to someone to understand that it's not her fault.

She got up and walked down the beach, thinking of what her new school would be like. Would she find a boy? Would they like her? A million questions went trough her head until she got hungry and headed back.

**AN: sorry if its a little short. The next one will be p sooner to compensate. Please send me some ideas. I have maybe two left in my ideas part of my brain. I will attempt to please everyone. **

**Signing off! **


	9. Can you feel the love tonight

**AN: this is fanfiction do the characters maybe a little OOC. I don't own the lion king or LOTR. **

Faramir walked up beside the young woman. He had heard her name was Eowyn. Such a beautiful name. She was so beautiful. They had both suffered wounds from the battle.

"The city has fallen silent. There is no warmth left in the sun. It grows so cold." He heard her say to no one in particular.

"Tis just the damp of the first spring rain." He said to her. She looked at him and something clicked. "I do not think this darkness will endure." He said trying to reassure her.

Their hands joined and Eowyn snuggled close to him, and Faramir returned the embrace.

'I want to spend the rest of my life with her.' He thought. 'But what about my temptation of the ring? Will she reject me for knowing that I am as weak as any other man?'

Eowyn was thinking about this man. 'There is something behind those eyes. Is he hiding something? He's a king in my eyes.'

Just then, music sounded from behind them. The words were speaking what was happening.

"I can see what's happening,

And they don't have a clue.

They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line,

A trio's down to two.

The sweet caress of twilight,

Theres magic every where.

And with all this romantic atmosphere,

Love is in the air.

Can you feel the love tonight,

The peace the evening brings.

The world for once, in perfect harmony,

With all it's living things."

A male voice said almost exactly what Faramir was thinking,

"So many things to tell her,

But how to make her see,

The truth about my past impossible,

She'd turn away from me."

A female voice said what Eowyn was thinking,

"He's holding back, he's hiding,

From what I can't decide,

Why won't he be the king I know he is,

The king I see inside."

"Can you feel the love tonight,

The peace the evening brings,

The world for once in perfect harmony,

With all it's living things."

The song resumed with more gusto,

"Can you feel the love tonight?

You needn't look too far

Stealing through the night's uncertainties

Love is where they are."

The song finished with a tender kiss shared between them both. Neither of them figured out where the music came from but they appreciated whoever instigated it. For that song sparked a romance that would host a generation of heroes.

**AN: hope u liked it. Will be coming p with a RA chapter next. Then I'm all out of ideas. I need some please. Just put them in ur reviews. Thanks! :)**


	10. I just can't wait to be king

**AN: here it is! My fave chapter so far. Lol. I decided to do the whole s end leading up to the song and a little after. please review. **

The ten year old prince charged through the castle having the time of his life trying to evade his best friend. Prince Duncan of Araluen and his best friend Shannon, were inseparable. They played together every day.

Today was especially fun because it was the day they had to themselves. Duncan had even asked if they could go to the pond by themselves.

"The pond!? What's so exciting about the pond?" Asked Shannon confused that Duncan would ask to go to a place so boring.

"I'll tell you when we get there." Duncan responded giving her a look that said 'there's more than you expect'.

"Oh. Mom, can I go with Duncan?" Shannon asked her mother.

"Hmmmm... What do you think Marylin?" Shannon's mom asked the queen.

"Please!" The two kids begged.

"It's alright with me." The queen said simply. The two children cheered. "As long as long as Alfred goes with you." She said as they started to leave. They stopped short.

"No. Not Alfred." Duncan complained.

"Step lively there! The sooner we can get to the pond, the sooner we can leave." Alfred said. They were about halfway there.

"So where are we really going?" Shannon asked Duncan.

"A haunted graveyard." Duncan responded mysteriously.

"Wow!" Shannon exclaimed.

"Shhhh. Alfred." Duncan shushed indicating the butler ahead of them.

"Great. So how we gunna ditch the dodo?" Shannon whispered. Duncan told her of his plan.

"Oh just look at you two. Little seeds of romance blossoming in the sunlight. Your parents will be thrilled. What with your being betrothed and all." Alfred said turning back to look at them fondly.

"Be-what?" Duncan asked confused.

"Betrothed. Intended. Afianced." He said with pride.

"Meaningggg?" Shannon asked.

"One day you two are going to be married." Alfred said grinning like a schoolboy.

"Yuck!"

"Ew!" They both said at once.

"I can't marry her. She's my friend." Duncan rebutted.

"Yeah. It'd be too weird." Shannon backed him.

"Well sorry to bust your bubble, but you two turtle doves have no choice." Duncan made a face behind Alfred's back. "It's a tradition going back generations."

"Well when I'm king, that'll be the first thing to go." Duncan said egotistically.

"Not so long as I'm around." Alfred said back.

"Well, in that case you're fired." Duncan ordered.

"Haha. Nice try, but only the king can do that."

"Well, he's the future king." Shannon defended Duncan.

"Yeah. So you have to do whatever I tell you." Duncan said poking Alfred in the chest.

"Not yet I don't! And with an attitude like that, I believe you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed." Alfred rebutted.

"Hmph, not the way I see it." Duncan said, he then started carrying out his plan and sang,

"Im gunna be a mighty king,

So enemies beware!" Duncan started,

"Well, I've never seen a king of beasts

With quite so little hair" Alfred said back

"I'm gonna be the mane event

Like no king was before

I'm brushing up on looking down

I'm working on my ROAR." Duncan bellowed.

"Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing." Alfred said deafened.

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!" He sang and ran down the path.

"You've rather a long way to go,

young master, if you think..." Alfred said pointing his finger and following the two kids.

"No one saying do this." Duncan teased.

"Now when I said that, I-"

"No one saying be there." Shannon joined.

"What I meant was..."

"No one saying stop that." Duncan yelled

"Look, what you don't realize..."

"No one saying see here." The kids sang together.

"Now see here!" Alfred yelled as they ran off.

"Free to run around all day" Duncan sang excited.

"Well, that's definitely out..."

"Free to do it all my way!"

"I think it's time that you and I

Arranged a heart to heart" Alfred scolded.

"Kings don't need advice

From little hornbills for a start." Duncan sang as Alfred had an overlarge nose.

"If this is where the monarchy is headed

Count me out!

Out of service, out of Araluen,

I wouldn't hang about... aagh!

This child is getting wildly out of wing." Alfred complained.

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Everybody look left

Everybody look right

Everywhere you look I'm

Standing in spotlight!" Duncan posed while Shannon took fake portraits of him.

"Not yet!" Alfred shouted struggling to keep up.

"Let every creature go for broke and sing

Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing

It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling" voices from the nearby farmhouse sang along. They decided to take the young prince's lead and detain the butler.

"Oh I just can't wait to be king!

Oh I just can't wait to be king!

Oh I just can't waaaaaait ... to be king!" Duncan finished.

The two best friends scurried off noticing that Alfred wasn't following and went to the haunted graveyard.

The two wrestled on the way there. Shannon won both matches as she was built bigger than Duncan.

"Hey! Lemme up." Duncan pouted after being pinned. Then he leapt on her again and the two tumbled down the hill.

"Pinned ya 'gain." Shannon taunted. Just then an eerie sound came from the dark, misty graveyard to their right.

The two children jumped, then stood up entranced. Little did they know that they had put into motion the deeds that would change everything.

**AN: how'd u like it? I you want me to do the rest of the scene with the hyenas and stuff just say so. I will add a song. Maybe not a Disney one but I will come up with something. Hehe. Please send me more ideas otherwise. **


	11. The bone yard

**AN: so this chapter doesn't have any songs in it. I just wanted to continue the scene from the previous one. Hehe. The next one will have a song in it. **

Duncan and Shannon crept into the graveyard. It wasn't a real graveyard. It was just an area outside of Araluen, just inside the Mountains of Rain and Night where people dumped the bones of animals.

The two children clambered up a rise in the ground to get a better view of the bone yard.

"Woahhhhhh." The both exclaimed at once.

"It's really creepy." Shannon said amazed.

"Yeah. Isn't it great." Duncan said his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"We could get in big trouble." Shannon said worried.

"I know ha." Duncan chuckled.

"I wonder if its brains are still in there." Shannon asked going up to the giant skull of a bear.

"There's only one way to know. Come on, lets go check it out." Duncan said leaning to look inside.

"Stop!" Yelled Alfred going in front of Duncan and Shannon. "The only checking you will do, will be to check out of here." He said pushing them towards the exit point.

"Awe man!" Duncan complained.

"We're way beyond the boundaries of Araluen." Alfred said nervously looking around, knowing the danger to the prince.

"Haha. Banana Beak is scared." Duncan teased referring to Alfred's overlarge nose.

"That's mr. Banana Beak to you fuzzy!" Alfred rebutted referring to Duncan's shaggy brown hair, "and right now we are all in very real danger."

"Danger! Ha! I walk on the wild side." Duncan said mysteriously going next to a large boulder with an opening in it like a cave, " I laugh in the face of danger, HA HA HA HA!"

As Duncan yelled this, laughing came from behind him in the cave. He darted back behind Alfred fear evident on his face. 3 wargals stalked out of the cave. Everyone in Araluen knew of their savage behaviour and habit of stealing people's children.

They were laughing as the walked out.

"Well, well, well, Markus, what have we here?" Asked one of them who appeared to be female.

"Hmmm, I don't know Whitney? What do you think Ed?" Asked the other one to the weird looking one. The word looking one just chuckled. "Yeah just what I was thinking. A trio of trespassers!" He said getting into the children and Alfred's faces.

They had started to surround the trio.

"And quite by accident I can assure you. A simple navigational error." Alfred replied nervously as he went to leave.

"Woah woah woah wait wait, I know you. You're the King's little stooge." Whitney said to Alfred menacingly.

"I madam, am the kings head butler." Alfred said defiantly.

"And so that would make you..." Markus implied.

"Future king!" Duncan finished for him. Shannon was just downright scared.

"Do you know what we do to kings who step out of their kingdom?" Whitney asked rhetorically to the trio, as the wargals circled them.

"Bah, you can't do anything to me." Duncan said cockily.

"Heh heh, technically they can. We are on their land." Alfred said trying to get the young prince to shut his mouth before he did something stupid. But to no avail.

"But Alfred, you told me they were mangy, slobbering, stupid, poachers." Duncan said confused at Alfred.

"Ex-nay on the upid-stay." Alfred muttered but Markus heard.

"Who you calling upid-stay?" He said angrily.

"My my my, oh look at the sun, it's time to go." Alfred said hurriedly in attempt to get the children out of there.

"What's the hurry, we'd love for you to stay around for dinner." Whitney said evilly.

"Yeah, we could have whatever's kid-ding around with us." Markus joked.

No, no! Wait! I got one, I got one! Make mine a child size sandwich. What do you think? Hahaha!" Joked Whitney.

At that moment, Ed started jumping up and down and pointing towards the far side of the bone yard.

"What Ed?" Whitney asked annoyed.

"Hey hey, did we order this dinner to-go?" Asked Markus.

"No why?" Asked Whitney.

"'Cause there it goes!" Yelled Markus referring to the fleeing trio.

While the wargals had been joking together, Duncan, Shannon and Alfred had slipped away and started running for their lives, but in the wrong direction! They were headed away from the exit point, and further into the Mountains of Rain and Night.

The children had been getting ahead of Alfred and he was lagging behind.

"Did we loose them?" Asked Shannon scared.

"I think so. Where's Alfred?" Duncan asked nervously.

Alfred in thee meantime had been caught by the wargals, but he wasn't their goal. They put him in a geyser and sent him flying to kingdom come.

"Ahhhhh!" He yelled. The wargals were laughing hysterically.

"Hey!" Shouted Duncan defending his butler. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" He taunted.

"Like you?" Markus said sneering.

"Oops." Duncan grabbed Shannon's hand and they ran. Shannon was screaming.

The wargals cut them off and chased them. The children climbed over a large skeleton of a beast long dead. The wargals were biting at their heels. They reached the top and Duncan lost his footing and slid down the other side of of the bumpy skeleton. They bolted away and clambered up a slope.

"Duncan! Ahhh!" Shannon screamed and Duncan saw her sliding down the slope towards the gnashing teeth of the wargals.

Duncan rushed down the slope and punched the wargal hard across the snout as he made a grab for Shannon. He left a huge mark. The wargal growled.

The two children ran into a wide mouthed cave. But it was a dead end. There were a few scattered bones here and there but otherwise bare. They turned to face the wargals with prominent fear on their faces.

"I order you to stop!" Duncan squeaked.

The wargals chuckled. "Haha. That was it? Do it again. Come on." Whitney taunted.

Duncan took a confident breath and was about to bellow at them to go away, when a deafening shout reverberated through the cave.

"ENOUGH!" It said. A haunting figure stalked towards the prince and Shannon. "Well, my servants, it seems you have done your job." He approached Duncan and grasped his cheeks, turning his face from side to side as if inspecting it.

Duncan pulled his face away and did his best to scowl at the fiend he knew to be Morgarath, baron of Gorlan fief and evil overlord.

"Markus, Whitney, will you please escort our friends here to their new living quarters." He ordered and left.

The wargals neared the children. Suddenly a voice of thunder came from the entrance to the cave.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Everyone looked and there stood the king. He raised his sword and attacked. He finished off the wargals in seconds.

The Duncan and Shannon ran into the kings arms and he embraced them both.

"I'm so glad you're both safe. You were gone for so long, and then we heard a commotion from the bone yard." The king said very relieved. "We can think up a punishment later. For now, let's go home."

The three went home. No one noticed the dark figure scowling at the king bringing his prize home. 'You will pay. I assure you.' He vowed.

**AN: there it is. What did u think? I NEED IDEAS! I have no life and haven't seen a lot of Disney movies so keep it to the common ones. Thanks! **


End file.
